Chemistry of a Car Crash
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: *Winner of "Luscious Lemon" in the Love for the Unloved contest* An unexpected dancefloor encounter with her co-worker Seth leaves Angela wanting more. A tale of imminent mackage, epic interference and eventual hot smut. AU/AH and rated M for smut.


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: **Chemistry of a Car Crash

**Your pen name(s): **Dahlia J Black

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): **Angela and Seth

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**

* * *

**

***Update 10/16: **_Chemistry of a Car Crash_ won the honor of "Luscious Lemon" in the Love for the Unloved contest!! Thank you endlessly to everyone who has read and reviewed and made me grin like an idiot over the past few weeks. I am completely humbled and amazed and I thank the judges for their support and for hosting such a fantastic contest!

**A/N:**Thank you to **Hopeful Wager**, my Obi Wan, for betaing this story and being a part of it in more ways than one; to Jools and Katrina for helping me off the ledge numerous times; Tabsy for saying "Write it!" and to Steven Strait for being Seth in my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I do own so much merchandise I'm pretty sure I have some kind of share in the empire, though. Shiny Toy Guns own "Chemistry of a Car Crash" (link on my profile). All praise be upon them.

* * *

I could pinpoint the exact moment I started to have funny feelings for Seth Clearwater: the evening of June 25th while singing karaoke in the bar of a fairly decent hotel in the middle of nowhere. He refused to join in the drunken performances, but his lips moved in tune with the words of every single song sung that evening. As he mouthed the words of _We Built This City_, I felt a pang in my chest, but didn't immediately recognize it as attraction. Looking back on it now, a full two months later, I had no doubt. That was the moment. I'm a sucker for men who know the words to cheesy 80's songs.

Pang number 2 struck the next day. We sat around a small coffee table in the sunny conservatory of the hotel playing Catch Phrase. All ten of us. Very intimate setting for sudden onset pangs, I would say. The University of Seattle had sent us newbie lecturers for an overnight team building exercise. We had been working together for six months and were a comfortable, fun group. Most of us were in long term relationships at the time so there were no rampant hormones, despite the fact that we were all in our early twenties. Well, no rampant hormones yet, anyway.

Seth and I were on opposite teams, but might as well have been on the same one. Every time his teammates were gaping at his descriptions, I blurted out the answers involuntarily, drawing scathing glances from everyone around the table. Except him, of course. His delicious chocolaty eyes twinkled in surprise at my spontaneous outbursts. My eyes twinkled back. Okay, so trivial knowledge is more than a trivial turn on for me.

At this point I should pause to explain that these pangs, while enjoyable, were completely inappropriate. Back then, Ben and I had been together for over three years and I hadn't had a "pang" for anyone but him in that time. But our relationship had been slowly deteriorating for months, leaving me feeling like a single girl, for all intents and purposes. Seth was still with Rebecca then, too. I didn't know her, but their relationship seemed solid. Needless to say, I banished the pang as soon as I felt it. Or, so I thought.

Fast forward a few hours, to that evening, crammed into the too-full dance floor of _Brooklyn_, the club that everyone hated, but still went to nonetheless. I was alone, of course; Ben didn't do clubs. He didn't do anything anymore, really.

I was dancing, flanked by Bella and Alice, my best friends and partners in crime, when I noticed him through the sea of drunken partygoers. Well-lubricated with Jägermeister myself, I dragged Bella and Alice through the huddled masses to where Seth and some other people from work were gathered.

The multi-colored lights reflected off his dark, shaggy hair and gorgeous tan skin in the most mesmerizing way. _Pang number 3._ I was mid-pang when _she_ emerged from behind him. Rebecca was breathtaking with long, silky hair and flawless skin that mirrored his. She crushed me in a hug, yelling over the music how much she had heard about me. The pang turned to puke as I smiled weakly, trying to control my turning stomach. I dropped my eyes to my shoes and attempted to get lost in the music.

A while later, the song that could best be described as my anthem reverberated from the pounding speakers. I felt the familiar tingle of excitement as I launched into the dance moves that always came naturally when that song played. My hips moved of their own volition as I let the delicious effect of the alcohol numb me.

The next moment I felt strong hands on my hips, guiding my ass back into a warm groin. I whirled my head around, ready to give whichever douche was trying his luck with me an earful. My eyes met Seth's sensual, full lips beside my face and something inside me contracted painfully. That was epic pang number 4 which reverberated a bit lower than the previous three. Instead of fighting it or questioning it, I just went for it, grinding my ass into his sweltering man parts, pressing my head back into the crook of his neck, covering his hands with my own. He was breathing heavily in my ear, massaging my sides with his thumbs and rendering me incapable of coherent thought. When the song ended, he disappeared instantly, leaving me breathless and confused.

I caught Bella eyeing me suspiciously with raised eyebrow. I shrugged and mouthed, "He started it."

Bella didn't mention it that night and I wasn't planning on mentioning it to anyone either. But, after passing out drunkenly in my bed, I dreamt of Seth for the first time. It would've seemed like an insignificant dream to anyone else, but it was terrifying to me because I didn't dream. Ever.

In the dream, we were merely talking to each other in the middle of a room filled with people. He reached out to stroke my cheek and I woke with a gasp, my cheek tingling where his fingers had rested. I spent the rest of the weekend feeling nauseous and bewildered.

I tried to tell myself that the events of the preceding days hadn't factored into my decision to end things with Ben later that week. It had been a long time coming and the misdirected pangs just confirmed that we had drifted too far apart. My newfound independence at work had caused me to become more outgoing and free-spirited, which had, in turn, caused him to regress into worryingly introverted silence. I was sad to end our relationship, but disturbed that I didn't feel more affected by it. I grieved over it for all of a day before happily settling into my new official single status. It was an easy transition, considering I had been single in spirit for most of the year.

I embraced singledom with almost teenage enthusiasm and didn't pass up any invitations that came my way. I was out to dinner or movies or clubs with friends frequently. I dyed my naturally plain brown hair a vivid red and ditched my glasses for contact lenses. I even got my navel pierced. I had the distinct feeling that I was finally becoming the witty, fearless person I was meant to be.

I tried to focus on spending time with all my friends, but considering that Seth was a permanent fixture in our circle, it proved a difficult task. I would find myself fixated on his every move and I became hyperaware of every crumb of attention he would throw my way.

When I was sick in bed a few weeks after the grindage, he phoned to check up on me. "We miss you around here," he said in a light tone which sparked pang number 5.

"I miss being around there," I replied, surprising myself with my mad flirtation skills, most of which I assumed had rusted to death in three years of monogamy. I spent days after that going back and forth between overanalyzing the conversation and convincing myself that I was imagining things.

To be fair, though, I was imagining quite a lot of interesting things involving Seth. I was continually caught by surprise at the things my previously timid, innocent mind was coming up with. Sex with Ben had been fun, but never mind blowing. Looking back I realized that I wasn't all that sexually attracted to him. Not that I had much to compare it to. In high school I was sweet, shy Angela, preacher's daughter, straight A student, voted most likely to become a nun. Ben had been my first and I had only allowed it because I was convinced we were going to be together forever. Forever didn't seem to last as long as it used to.

On my return to work, I was standing in Jessica's office, chatting away about the gossip I had missed.

"Angela! My favorite!" a sexy voice exclaimed from behind me, inducing full-on knee jellofication. I peeked over my shoulder to find Seth filling the doorway with his massive form. He looked desperately gorgeous in his office attire: lime green button down shirt, matching tie and dark charcoal pants that clung slightly to his long, muscular legs. Pang number 6 didn't take me by surprise like the others did. I had come to expect them when he was around. I could only manage a weak grin in response. I'm a sucker for men with long legs.

I lost count of the pangs after that, they were so frequent. I drove myself to the brink of insanity, replaying every look, every nuance of our time spent together in my mind. My mind which, I might add, had become a cesspool of dirty thoughts since the grinding incident. I swear, if I had a dick, I would've been able to use it as a perpetual coat rack.

I finally broke down to Bella one Friday night as she was driving us to Alice's house for movie night.

"Bella, do you remember the last time we were at _Brooklyn_?" I broached the topic cautiously.

"Mmmhmm," she replied, her eyes immediately narrowing in that suspicious, uniquely Bella way.

"Do you remember… uh… when _Sex on Fire_ started to play?" I swallowed.

"You mean when that hot guy grinded you and his girlfriend saw and totally freaked out?" she replied bluntly.

I could only gape at her in response. I was very aware of the grinding, but completely unaware of witnesses. I felt guilt and shame wash over me, mingled with quiet exhilaration. When had I become _that_ girl?

"So, it really happened? You saw it?" I asked, swallowing hard again. Something large and pointy appeared to be stuck in my throat.

"I tried my very best not to see it, but it was like a car crash, I couldn't look away. You were both _way_ into it," Bella retorted, crinkling her nose slightly at the memory.

I let out a relieved breath and leaned my head back against the head rest. Having the incident confirmed by a semi-independent third party was delightfully reassuring. I could only bask in the feeling for a moment, however, before my irksome, overactive mind started to betray me again.

Every little interaction we had over the previous month started to seem significant: the lingering looks, the knees brushing underneath the table when the group went out to dinner after work, the slight caress of his hand on my back when we hugged goodbye. And, of course, the grinding. It all came back to the grinding. Grinding wasn't like a handshake or a hug good-bye. It was hard to dismiss as a _friend_ly gesture, especially when you were the grindee in the situation.

"You heart him!" Bella exclaimed. I blushed furiously at being caught out. Sharing these details with another sane human being (assuming I was sane, of course) was liberating and terrifying at the same time. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded.

"And he clearly has a thing for you," she giggled.

I grimaced at the mention of his "thing". I had been spending way too much time thinking about his "thing" for me. Or in me.

I filled her in on all the details, ending with the last dinner where his knee had been pressed up against mine for most of the night.

"Awwww, he hearts you too," she teased.

"That doesn't change the fact that he has a girlfriend," I sulked.

She nodded. "The girlfriend thing might be problematic."

"Might?" I eyed her skeptically.

"Anything can happen," she offered with a shrug.

I sighed, silently ending the conversation. I didn't want to be thinking about other girls' boyfriends. I especially didn't want to be thinking of other girls' boyfriends who were my good friends, the involvement with whom would ruin a solid group dynamic at work.

It took all my willpower to push him from my thoughts for the rest of that weekend. Arriving at work that Monday, I was resolved: no more thinking about Seth than was essential to my working relationship and general friendship with him. In particular, no more thinking about the irresistible way his pants clung to his ass when he walked ahead of me. Or the way his lips curled into the most adorable smile when I said something ridiculous, which, to my utter delight and dismay, was embarrassingly often.

Clearly the week was already off to a shaky start. Things got exponentially shakier when Jessica dropped her office-gossip bombshell over lunch in the staff lounge.

"Did you hear Seth broke up with his girlfriend?" she hissed in a conspiratorial tone, practically licking her chops.

My heart thudded to my shoes and all the blood in my body rushed to my ears, drowning out everything except the high-pitched sound of my own incredulity. I was sure that the dumbstruck look on my face would give away exactly what I was thinking.

"When? Why?" I wheezed, blood now rushing to my cheeks, which flushed a traitorous shade of crimson.

Jessica seemed undeterred and I realized that she knew nothing of my infatuation with Seth. I hoped that she wouldn't notice my extreme reaction to the news. She mentioned that they had broken up over two weeks ago and proceeded to launch into a speculative one-sided conversation about what might have happened between them. I tuned her out, not wanting to pollute my mind with her flawed version of the truth.

I bit my lip, considering the possibilities cautiously in my own mind. The timing could just be a coincidence, right? It didn't have to be a direct result of what had been going on between us, assuming, of course, that something _was_ going on between us. Nonetheless, my heart fluttered with another pang in the near constant stream that was assaulting me daily. Suddenly the only thing that had been reigning in my attraction for him wasn't in the way anymore.

"Angela?" Jessica interrupted my internal scheming, "are you going tonight or what?"

"Going where?" I frowned in reply.

"It's Seth's birthday, remember? We're going for Thai food and cocktails after work."

I considered for a moment whether spending any more time with him was advisable in light of the recent developments. I didn't know if I would be able to act normal around him knowing he was forbidden fruit no more. But it would probably appear even stranger if I didn't show, having become the veritable "Yes Man" of the group in recent months.

"Of course I'll be there." I faked a smile and confirmed the details with Jessica.

Arriving at the bar that evening, I was relieved that I had decided to wear my chocolate brown sweaterdress and knee length coat to work. It was a bit more dressed up than I was used to, but ideal for the occasion. Most of the others already had drinks in front of them when I arrived, so I got a Screwdriver from the bar and joined them in the booth. As luck would have it, the only open seat was next to Seth and I had to concentrate very hard to control my blush as I squeezed in next to him, my thigh brushing against his in the process. A tingle shot through my thigh and into my girl parts. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to get caught up on the conversation.

Jessica and Lauren were in full blown bitch mode already, complaining noisily about freshman who seemed to be incapable of reading notices. Mike and Eric fueled the fire, sharing stories of their own. Rachel, who shared an office with Lauren, was used to hearing her rants and was engaged in quiet conversation with her fiancé Paul. I tried to focus, normally loving to join in this particular kind of conversation, but Seth's proximity to me was distracting. Every minor movement either of us made caused our legs to rub together.

As if the proximity and the rubbing weren't bad enough, Seth leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Your hair looks really pretty with the brown of your dress," and turned to continue the conversation as if nothing had happened. I could only gawk while I recovered.

After drinks, we had dinner at a Thai restaurant down the street where I also sat next to him, but thankfully not in a booth, which made my attempt at acting semi-normal a little easier. The three additional cocktails I had inhaled at dinner could also have had something to do with that.

After dinner, we started to head back to our cars, but Seth had other ideas. He led us around the corner into a very dodgy looking bar called _Roachez_, decorated in the style of a beat up surf shack. Reggae music was blaring from the busted speakers and the bartender sported a ratty nest of dreadlocks. A bunch of academics dressed in office attire looked almost comically out of place there. Seth ordered us a round of shots, affectionately named "Alabama Outhouses" and joined us at a table in the dimly lit corner.

The shot was an awful mix of coffee and banana liqueur and had a compounding effect on the rest of the alcohol I had consumed that night. My head was swirling and I became aware of the fact that I was laughing too loudly at my own jokes. The monotonous Reggae beat was interrupted by an all-too-familiar guitar riff followed by an all-too-too-familiar tingling in my nether regions. "It's your song, Ang!" Lauren exclaimed, tugging at my hand. "You have to do the dance!"

My resolve weakened by the evil shot from hell, I allowed myself to be dragged onto the makeshift dance floor by Lauren and Jessica and started to move my hips rhythmically to the music. I tilted my head back and tangled my hands in my hair, letting my mind drift back to the night of infamous grinding and Seth's warm hands resting firmly on my hips.

I dropped my gaze to where Seth was sitting. His eyes were unabashedly fixed on my swaying hips and his fingers were clutching the table. His eyes flicked up to mine and my heart stuttered in response. I fought the urge to look away, silently challenging him with my eyes. Feeling brave, I licked my lips in what I hoped was a subtle way. I noticed his him draw a sharp breath and clench his jaw, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He had to be thinking about that night. Our eyes didn't leave each other until the song ended, breaking into our little bubble.

That night I dreamt of Seth again. It was as nondescript as the previous one; simply the two of us staring at each other intently in the middle of a busy corridor, people milling around us. I woke just as he took my hand in his. I never knew that a sexless dream could be that erotic.

The next few weeks passed without major incident and a constant yearning in my nethers. Seth and I saw each other at work, but neither of us let anything slip about what we may or may not be feeling. It came to a point where I had myself fully convinced, yet again, that I had been hallucinating.

I was feeling very proud of my self restraint until Lauren announced that she was having a party at her new apartment. My stomach clenched immediately, knowing that the whole crowd would be there and that there would be alcohol involved, which seemed to be the accelerant on my fiery encounters with Seth. The possibilities started to run wild in my mind but I fought to keep them all at bay. Playing things out in my head that probably weren't going to happen would be painfully disappointing if they didn't happen, so I focused on everything besides the guest list.

This proved problematic when Seth mentioned the party in passing mid-week.

"I heard we're going to have a Catch Phrase rematch on Friday night," he grinned when I dropped by his office to borrow a textbook.

"Oh yeah?" I countered playfully, "I hope you don't mind getting your ass kicked by a girl."

"Actually, I was thinking that the two of us could be a team. We could kick some ass together." His eyes twinkled with mischief and something… more. Excitement? I couldn't be sure.

"We would be an awesome team!"

"Team Awesome, I like it." His grin was infectious. The way he spoke of us as a team made anticipation coil painfully in the pit of my stomach and all control over my thoughts went out the window.

Friday night arrived at last with my head spinning in excitement. You know that feeling you get when you just _know_ something big is going to happen? I had that feeling in my _pants_. All week. I was insane with lust and nerves as I joined the party. Lauren, the booze peddler that she was, handed me a cocktail as I entered the door and I finished it swiftly, hoping it would calm me enough to enjoy the party.

The drinks were flowing and the music was pumping as the night wore on, the promise of board games all but forgotten until Rachel appeared with the box, eager to show off her and Paul's skills as a couple. Team Awesome was out in full force, kicking some serious trivia ass even though we were both more than a little intoxicated. An outsider would've thought we were scoring Superbowl-winning touchdowns, the way Seth and I were dancing and hugging when we got the answers right.

The feeling of his body pressed against mine exhilarated me. While the other teams were taking their turns, he would throw his arm casually around my shoulders, leaving a blazing trail of heat when he removed it. Emboldened by multiple cocktails, I would rest my hand lightly on his firm, muscular thigh. Our little dance continued through three games, until the others got fed up with losing. I was beaming as I followed Seth to the kitchen to refill my drink.

"Team Awesome indeed," he quipped, pouring a violent green homemade concoction into my glass. His eyes were intent on me as I took a sip and crinkled my nose slightly at the strong taste of tequila.

"I quite enjoyed all that winning." I flashed what I hoped was a flirty smile.

"I noticed." He quirked an eyebrow and stepped forward slightly. The proximity didn't become less potent with frequency. Seth's lips were mere inches above mine, thanks to my Amazonian height, even though he was equally tall. My cheeks heated with desire, realizing how easy it would be to tilt my head up towards him. I could practically feel his lips brushing against mine already.

"We should team up more often," I murmured, peeking up at him from under my lashes.

"I think I'd like that," he whispered.

"I think you would," I added, leaning forward slightly.

"Quit bogarting the drinks!" Lauren slurred, stumbling into the kitchen. Seth and I jumped apart and I busied myself with a nonexistent task at the kitchen counter. I glanced at Seth's back disappearing through the kitchen door as I refilled Lauren's glass with cranberry juice, hoping she wouldn't notice the lack of alcohol. She had clearly had enough for one evening.

The party started to die down. Some people left, while a few others decided to spend the night, me and Seth included. I borrowed a pair of pajamas and a blanket from Lauren and tried to settle onto an uncomfortable couch in the living room. Rachel and Paul were cuddled up on another couch, with Eric on the floor. Lauren offered to share her bed with Jessica. Seth decided on a mattress in the spare bedroom, which was filled with odd bits of furniture left over after Lauren's recent move.

I tossed and turned for a while on the couch, finding it impossible to settle down. The lights were off and the others seemed to be asleep. A thought started to form in my mind and I found my feet carrying me to the spare room, to Seth. A small lamp was casting a dim glow over the room as I entered. Seth was dressed in a black t-shirt and boxer shorts, lying on top of the covers. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of his bare, muscular legs.

Did I mention I have a thing for legs?

"Mind if I sleep on this couch?" I slurred slightly as I plopped myself down on the couch next to his mattress and pulled the blanket I had dragged from the living room over me.

"Sure," he replied in a vaguely amused tone, "I was just about to go to sleep anyway." He switched the lamp off, plunging us into darkness. My heart started to thunder in my ears, the darkness felt thick around me. I noticed something faintly illuminating Seth's face and realized that he was texting on his phone.

"Seth," I whispered, curiosity flaring in my drunken state. Alcohol made me chatty.

"Mmmhmm."

"Who are you texting?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"You still talk to her?"

"Sometimes."

"What happened to make you split up?"

"It's a long story."

Seth's husky voice was intense in the silence, his scent concentrated in the dark, I was practically salivating over both. We lay in silence for a few moments. I was becoming acutely aware of how close he was. If I reached my arm out from my position of the couch, I could probably touch him where he was laying on the mattress on the floor. I clutched the blanket to my chest, trying to keep my hands at bay.

"Seth?"

"Yeah."

"You're really good at Catch Phrase."

"You're not so bad yourself," he chuckled.

The urge within me was growing. All I wanted was to feel his lips on mine, his hands exploring my body, his tongue in my mouth. Oh dear lord, his tongue. My head was swirling in anticipation. I was so close to him, it would be effortless. All I needed to do was invite myself to cuddle with him. Simple as that. I was drunk enough to pull that off, right?

"Seth?"

"Angela."

_Do it. Ask him. Seth, can I snuggle with you? Seth, can I lick your face? Seth, can I climb on top of you and grind you like you grinded me? Do it. Do it now._

The door flew open, bathing the room in harsh light.

_Noooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Angela!" Lauren squealed, marching over to me and grabbing the blanket from me, "you don't have to sleep on that uncomfortable couch. My bed is big enough for you too."

At that stage, I was too drunk and tired to argue any further, even though I wanted to cry and scream at the thought of how near I was to having Seth. I let her drag me to the bedroom and passed out within minutes of my head touching the pillow.

That night I had the third in a series of dreams of escalating hotness.

I was standing at the steps to the university library, in full view of all my colleagues, with Seth pressed up behind me. His hands were exploring my body and his mouth was trailing wet kisses up and down my neck.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you, Angela?" Seth whispered in my ear, squeezing my breasts and sucking on my neck. My body was on fire. "You love that everyone is watching us. Do you want me to fuck you right here? You'd love that too, wouldn't you?"

The next day was torturous, trying to pretend that something hadn't almost happened between me and Seth. Pretending that I didn't hate Lauren with the fierce passion of the destitute and disenfranchised for interrupting us. Pretending that I hadn't had the hottest dream of my entire life which caused my panties to become damp every time I thought of it. I left early in the morning, not wanting to be around people with all that crazy floating around in my head.

"So, did you mack Seth?" Alice demanded as she bounded through my door for our weekly tea-and-cake date.

"Why would you think that?" The violent blush on my cheeks couldn't be conducive to my attempt at playing coy.

Alice saw right through it, her eyes widening when she smelled a story. "Tell. Me. Everything."

I relayed the story of the previous night while Alice listened with rapt attention. When I got to the part about Lauren interrupting us, she drew a sharp breath and exclaimed, "Duuuuuuuuude, you got cockblocked!"

"I know, right?" I buried my face in my hands, painfully aware of my aching loins.

"Bella totally called it. She was convinced you and Seth were going to hook up at that party."

"We _would have_," I fumed. "Fucking Lauren! It was the perfect opportunity. And now? Now all I'm left with is dirty dreams and painful sexual frustration."

"I would say T.M.I., but I've shared worse shit with you, so I'll let that one slide." Alice scooted closer and assaulted me with a consolation hug. "There's only one thing left for you to do."

"If you drag me to a sex shop, I'm never speaking to you again," I warned.

"Of course not!" she squeaked indignantly. "I do all that shopping online."

I silently prayed that she was kidding, but her mischievous permasmile didn't give anything away.

"Direct approach, Ang," she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "invite him out for a drink. Lay it all out on the table. I'll bet you he feels exactly the same and it'll save you both some angst."

I thought of laying it all out on the table with Seth. Or any other piece of furniture or inanimate object. I didn't discriminate.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll text him tomorrow."

Alice quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Ok, now. I'll text him now," I conceded. I thought about it for a moment, deciding to keep it simple, innocuous.

_Do you wanna go for a drink after work on Monday? With me._

I added the last bit on an impulse. I didn't want there to be any doubt in his mind of what I wanted, being him.

I hit send and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No reply.

Which brought me to Monday, the day after the morning after the night before the cursed text message. I sat in my small office in a quiet part of the university, with my forehead pressed to my desk.

I was an idiot. A fucking loser lameass idiot.

Of course, he didn't reply to my text all weekend. Why would he? My pitiful, deluded mind had twisted a series of random facts into some kind of wild forbidden nonexistent love affair. Not only that, but I had also ruined a perfectly decent friendship in the process. Not to mention a trouble-free working relationship. I groaned out loud at the thought. Hopefully he was too horrified with my forwardness to mention it to anyone else and I would at least be spared the public humiliation. _Small mercies, Angela, small mercies_.

My head jerked up from the desk at the sound of someone clearing their throat at my door. My cheeks were already warm with embarrassment at being caught emosulking at my desk and I feared they might become a fire hazard when I registered Seth standing in the doorway with his hand on the door handle, his normally friendly face clouded with an expression I'd never seen him wear before.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck._

This was very bad. At least when I thought he was just ignoring the whole situation, I could bask in my own stupidity in silence. Now he was about to let me down easy and I was pretty sure I would need to duck my head under the desk to vomit repeatedly. The only thing that was keeping my nausea at bay was the traitorous tingling in my girl parts when I noticed what he was wearing. His long legs were clad in black pinstripe pants and a royal blue button down-shirt stretched slightly across his muscular chest, making his shoulders appear even broader than usual. His dark hair was shaggy and disheveled and I had to ball my hands into fists to keep from reaching out to run my fingers through it.

He murmured, "Hey," and my heart started to hammer frantically in my chest. I managed my own version of a "hey" in reply as he closed the door behind him and tried unsuccessfully to turn the lock. I got up quickly to help him, fully aware of how that lock tended to stick at the most inopportune times.

"It gets stuck sometimes," I mumbled as I pushed past him, acutely aware of how out of control my urge to be helpful was. I was helping to lock a door, which would isolate me in a room with a guy who I was insanely attracted to, who was about to give me either the I-like-you-just-not-in-that-way speech or the back-off-or-I'll-slap-you-with-a-restraining-order speech. Both of which would be painful. Both of which would probably make me cry. Hopefully, I wouldn't cry until he left.

I finally got the lock to click into place and I became aware that he was standing right behind me, trapping me in place, facing the door. He smelled amazing, all musk and soap and man. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent greedily, knowing it would all be over soon, once we'd gotten to the talking. I was so intoxicated by the smell it took me a while to notice that neither of us was moving. I heard him breathing behind me. His whole body was radiating heat.

My hands fell limply to my sides as he reached out and brushed my hair from my shoulder, exposing my neck to him. "Angela," he whispered in a husky voice that just about made my knee caps crumble. His breath tickled my neck and I could only moan softly in reply. He pressed his body firmly to mine, lodging me between himself and the door. My heart was no longer beating, it was stuttering violently in my chest.

"I've wanted this for so long." His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke. I had lost the power of speech and all major motor functions, so I just whimpered softly, my cheek pressed against the cool door. "I've wanted _you_. I was trying to give it time, but I can't wait anymore… I need you." His lips brushed across my ear once more and he trailed a series of wet kisses along my neck, pulling my dress to the side to expose more of my shoulder to him. He drew a sharp breath when he noticed the soft, pink bow at the top of my bra strap and pushed harder against me, his erection digging into my ass.

My breathing was erratic and my mind started to fill with some kind of lust-induced haze. He pulled the strap from my shoulder with his teeth and licked light trail along my shoulder and collarbone. A soft gasp escaped my mouth as he ghosted his hands down my arms and reached around to the tie of my simple wrap dress. With an effortless tug, my dress fell open, exposing the bare skin of my stomach to him. He reached his hand up to stroke my neck, dragging his fingers down between my breasts to the waistband of my lacey boyshorts.

"I know you want me too, Angela. I've seen it in your eyes," he whispered as he traced the edge of my panties with his thumb. "Tell me."

"I want you," I breathed, my voice barely a whisper.

He turned me around gently to face him and pushed my dress from my shoulders, his eyes traveling down my body appreciatively. He cupped his hand behind my neck and lowered his lips to mine. I tasted him the moment before our lips met, gently at first, cautiously. I parted my lips slightly and let his tongue slip inside, moaning as the taste of him intensified. I gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, exhilarated by the feel of his fully clothed body against my semi-naked one. His one hand moved from my neck to tangle in my hair while the other clutched my hip.

He pushed me back against the door and our kiss deepened, our breathing becoming labored, our hands exploring each other's bodies with increasing fervor. I roughly clawed at the buttons of his shirt, fumbling with them while refusing to let our kiss end. When I reached the last button I pushed his shirt open and ran my hands along the smooth planes of his chest and down his rock hard stomach. I tried to tug at his belt, but he broke the kiss and gripped my hands gently, raising them above my head and pushing them against the door.

"Not so fast," he mumbled against my lips. I frowned, confused, but he smiled his wide, Seth smile which put me at ease immediately. He released my hands, which I kept above my head, and met my lips for a deep kiss before moving to my neck again. He nibbled at my neck and earlobe, whispering, "delicious," and licking at my collarbone. He continued a trail of feverish kisses down my chest, between my breasts, pausing to take each peak into his mouth through the thin lace of my bra. I moaned softly as each tip hardened in his mouth, his strong hands gripping hungrily at my flesh.

He kneeled before me as his kisses progressed to my stomach, grazing over my pierced navel (which both surprised and aroused him), down to my hip bones, which he exposed by pushing my panties down slightly with his thumbs. He sucked at the soft skin and I dug my hands into his hair, urging him closer to me. He glanced up at me with his twinkling chocolate eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Eager, aren't we?"

I moaned something resembling, "Aaaah," in reply and tangled my fingers further into his soft, dark hair. The aching need between my legs started to pulse as he cupped my ass in both his hands, pulling me to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the very damp spot on my panties. I felt him smiling against me before pulling back slightly and hooking his fingers into the sides of my panties, pulling them down slowly to expose how wet I was for him.

He groaned at the sight and dug his fingers into my ass, licking gently at my wetness. My hips bucked into him involuntarily as his tongue grazed my clit, eliciting a quiet groan from him. Suddenly he grabbed the back of my leg and swung it over his shoulder, opening me to him further. He lapped at my arousal furiously, thrusting two fingers inside of me without warning. My gasp quickly turned to a moan as he worked his fingers inside me, while licking and sucking at my clit. I could feel my release already nearing, coiling in my stomach and I pulled at his hair, unable to get him close enough.

As if sensing my climax building, he curled his fingers inward and bit down slightly on my clit, sending me hurtling over the edge, falling to pieces around him. I clasped my hand over my mouth, stifling a cry of ecstasy as my muscles continued to contract around his fingers, my legs shaking violently.

I lowered my leg from his shoulder and pulled him up to me, crashing my lips to his. My taste lingered on his tongue and I found myself instantly aroused again, aching to have him inside me. I pushed him back towards my desk while undoing his pants, his erection prominent through the material. He cleared the desk in a swift motion, sending paper scattering all over the place. We both giggled at the absurd scene, pawing at each other as I yanked his pants and boxer briefs down. I was practically salivating when his cock sprang free. It was intimidatingly huge and beautiful, a singular bead of moisture lingering on the tip. I bent down to lick the salty drop and he shuddered and drew a sharp breath. He lifted me up under my arms, spinning around and setting me down on the desk.

I wrapped my legs around him and drew him to me, his cock pressing enticingly against my eager heat.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

I circled my arms around his neck and took his bottom lip between my teeth. "_Now_," I growled, lifting my hips slightly to create friction between us.

He held a hand out to me, a condom packet resting in his palm. The look on his face was priceless: desire with a sheepish smile and just a hint of something animalistic. My heart throbbed in time with my arousal. I'm a sucker for a man who's prepared.

I ripped the wrapper open and my hands shook with anticipation as I rolled it over him, but he steadied them gently with his own hands, placing mine lightly on his shoulders afterwards. He positioned himself at my entrance, his gaze burning into me. His lips met mine again hungrily he guided his tip into me teasingly. I clawed at his back, impatient, needing him inside of me. He pulled back slightly and glided into me with the next push, a low growl rumbling in his chest. I gasped into his mouth at the sensation of him filling me, stretching me, overwhelming me. He remained still for a moment, as if gaining his composure.

I took his face in my hands and gazed at him imploringly. "So long… I've waited so fucking long." His voice was gentle with an edge.

I let his head rest on my shoulder. "Me too," I whispered.

He pulled out of me slowly and thrust back, a bit harder this time. I gripped at the smooth muscles of his back, tightening my legs around his waist again. He wrapped one arm around my waist and braced himself on the table with the other as he continued to thrust into me rhythmically. All thoughts were forgotten except the gorgeous man inside of me, sending tiny lightning bolts up my spine.

His pace intensified and he accentuated every thrust with a muffled grunt against my shoulder. I dug my fingers into his hair, moaning softly in unison with him. The intensity of the sensation built with every pull and push, sending me beyond my breaking point, to a place of pleasure I'd never felt before. I tilted my hips upwards, using my legs as leverage to pull him deeper into me. "So tight," he groaned at the shift in position. I was beyond words as his cock grazed my sweet spot with every thrust.

I never knew it could be like this. I never knew that having a man inside of me could cause every one of my nerve endings to burst into flames. Greedy as I was for release, I never wanted his cock to leave me. The sensation of him moving in me coupled with the feeling of his sweaty body against mine and the sounds of his pleasure were driving me towards the edge fast. Judging by the way he was roughly squeezing my breast, I suspected he wouldn't last much longer either.

He started to jerk slightly, indicating that he was nearing his climax. He brought his hand down to firmly circle my clit and a moment later my orgasm ripped through me in a blaze of color. I bit into his shoulder, attempting to stifle my cries. My muscles contracted around him, drawing his own release from him and he buried his face in my hair, his bare body shuddering against mine.

We remained there for a moment, clutching each other silently, desperately.

He pulled out of me and I collapsed backward onto the desk, pulling him with me, kissing him fiercely. I turned onto my side, throwing my leg over his and nuzzling into the crook of his neck

"Team Awesome, huh?" Seth muttered, wrapping me in his strong arms and placing a soft kiss on the top of my hair.

I smiled.

I'm a sucker for Seth.


End file.
